


Evening the Score

by RebeccaM_30



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Inspired by Fanart, Kidnapping, Threats of Violence, Vendettas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15338655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30
Summary: After returning from a conference, Ford finds himself in hot water when an old acquaintance of Stan's shows up nursing a grudge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back. This one is entirely me, so if it's horrible, there's only me to blame. I know you were probably expecting a sequel to 'Conspiracy'. Lilmuffin12 and I are working on it, but in the meantime...Enjoy!
> 
> I nearly forgot! This fic was inspired by the amazing art of @nightstoriesart on Tumblr!

Stanford Pines pulled into the driveway of his house in Gravity Falls, Oregon. He had just finished three days at a physics conference in Seattle, where he had been a keynote speaker. He smiled to himself, remembering the eager questions of the attendees and the squeals of the fangirls that had asked him to sign copies of his newest ‘fiction’ book. All in all, a pleasant weekend.

He dropped his suitcase beside the door and shrugged out of his coat. ' _I wonder if Stanley would be interested in coming over for a pizza and movie night?’_ he thought. He crossed the room to the phone when he thought he heard a shuffling behind him. He started to turn, but stopped when a cloth was pressed over his mouth and nose. Instinctively, he started to struggle, only to inhale more of the chemical.

“Shh. Just close your eyes. I promise I won't hurt you,” a voice whispered in his ear.

Ford's struggles grew weaker as the chemical took effect. His eyelids grew heavy as darkness closed in around him.

 

***

 

The first thing Ford became aware of was the sharp pain behind his eyes. When he tried to move his hand to rub his temples, he felt the harsh texture of rope bite into his wrists. He snapped to full awareness with a muffled yell. He tried to free his arms again, only to realize he was tied to a chair in the corner of his living room.

“Stop that. You'll only hurt yourself. I was the best knot tier in my Boy Scout troop.”

Ford's head jerked up to come face to face with a tall, broad shouldered man. The dying sunlight coming through the window caused his body to be in silhouette, so Ford couldn't make out his features. The researcher blinked a few times when he felt tears sting his eyes.

“Hey. None of that now.”

 He wiped a tear off Ford's cheek with his thumb, his hand lingering a bit longer than necessary. He stood and smiled. “I know. This isn't the way I wanted to introduce myself, believe me. But I’m a friend of your brother's. He owes me a little bit of money.”

Ford wondered what Stan had done to be in debt to this man. He didn't look like the type his brother normally associated with at his mechanic's shop, but then, a lot could change in five years.

The man pulled a cell phone out of his jeans pocket. “Smile for the camera!”

Ford blinked after the flash went off. The man looked at the photo.

“Good picture. You're very photogenic, you know?” He tapped a few keys. “There. Message sent. Now, we just wait for a reply. Oh! Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Scotty.” He extended his hand, as if to shake Ford's, seeming to forget they were currently tied behind his back.  “Real interesting place you got here. Hope you don't mind I looked around a bit before you got here. That a real T-Rex skull? Where'd you find something like that?”

Ford could see him clearly now, he had buzz cut blonde hair and a nose that looked like it had been broken more than once. He walked to the bookcase and pulled out a book. _'The Hunt  for the Jersey Devil'_ ? Good book.” He glanced at the picture on the back, then at Ford. “Holy-! You're _that_ Stanford Pines?! So cool! I have all your books. Well, except the new one. Been too busy to pick it up.”

Ford narrowed his eyes. _What was wrong with this guy?!_ He was acting like Ford had invited him over for lunch.

Scotty replaced the book and looked like he were about to say something else, when his phone buzzed. “Ah. 'Scuse me. Gotta take this. 'Ello? Stan! What's happening?! Long time, dude! Whoa, dude! Calm down! He's _fine_! Okay. Hold on.” Scotty walked over to Ford and pulled the gag out of his mouth. “He wants to talk to you. Go ahead. You're on speaker.”

' _Sixer? You alright?!’_  

“Yes. I’m not hurt. This man says you owe him money?”

' _Yeah. Um, I may have set fire to his car.’_

“Damn right you did!” Scotty yelled. “With fifty k worth of blow in the trunk!”

' _You slashed my El Diablo's tires! Did you expect me not to get you back?! I didn't mean for it to go up like a firework! I just wanted to wrap it around a tree!’_  

“That doesn't matter, _dude_. The point is, you owe me fifty k. And since I got your bro here, you're gonna do what I say. Get over to his place in the next fifteen minutes and we’ll hash out the deets.”

' _How about I just show up with the cops instead and have them arrest your sorry ass?’_

Scotty laughed as he pulled a Colt 1911 from his waistband. He pulled the hammer back, making sure Stan could hear it over the phone. “Then bro gets one between the eyes and a shallow grave in the woods. With you right next to him.” Scotty paused, then uncocked the gun.  “Actually, you know what? I could just take my fifty k outta him. I know a lot of guys who would pay for the 'nerdy college student’ thing he has going on.”

Ford paled as Scotty's blue eyes roamed over his body. “He's really kinda cute. All tied up and helpless like this.”

 _'If you hurt him in any way, and I mean so much as a_ smudge on his glasses _, and I promise, they'll need your_ dentist _to tell them who you are by the time anyone finds you!’_  

"Alright, alright. I won't harm a hair on this fluffy head. Geez. You used to be _so_ much more fun. As of now, you have fourteen minutes. Get a move on.”

Scotty pressed the button to hang up his phone. “Damn. I forgot what a drama queen that guy can be. Was he like that when you were kids, too?”

When Ford didn't answer, Scotty shook his head. “Rude,” he said as he walked over to stand in front of Ford. His hand brushed the researcher’s cheek. “I meant what I said, you know? It's a real turn on, you like this.”

Before Ford could react, Scotty pressed his lips to Ford's, and kissed him hard. Scotty pulled back with a smile. “You taste good.”

He replaced the gag and flopped down on the couch. “You don't happen to have a copy of your new book, do ya?”

 Ford just stared.

 

 ***

 

Across town, Stanley Pines angrily hung up his phone. He couldn't believe it. How had an idiot like Scotty Hansen managed to track him down? He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He stepped out of his office and back into the shop.

“Hey, Soos!” He yelled across the bay.

The young man working under the lift put down his wrench and looked over at his boss. “Sup, Mr. Pines?”

“It's close to closing time, so I’m gonna knock off early. Ford's back and I’m heading over to his place. Lock up the employee entrance after you finish that alignment.”

"Sure thang.” Soos gave him a small wave and returned to his work under the patrol car. He then went to the small waiting area to tell his cashier/service writer, Wendy, to lock up and cash out the register.

"Everything okay, Mr. Pines?" she asked, arching an auburn eyebrow.

"Yeah. Ford's back and I'm heading over to his place. Just leave the deposit bag on my desk and I'll take care of it in the morning."

Before the girl could question him further, Stan grabbed his keys and headed out the back to where his cherry red El Diablo was parked. After a few deep breaths, he gunned the engine and sped off in the direction of Ford's house. He still had thirteen minutes.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention last chapter, this is not a part of the Conspiracy-verse. Sorry for any confusion.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Scotty glanced up from the book he was reading when he heard the crunch of tires on gravel. He crossed the room and looked out the window. “Dude! He's _still_ driving that thing? I bet his gas mileage is horrible. Oh, ho! He let his hair grow. Whoa! Has he been working out?” He turned to Ford. “Your bro’s looking _hot!_ ”

Ford rolled his eyes and went to work trying to loosen the ropes binding his wrists again.

At the first angry knock, Scotty pulled the door open. “Hey, Stan-O! Looking good, boy!”

He made a move to hug Stan, but Stan took a step back. “I already told you, Scott. I’m not interested.”

Stan pushed passed the blonde and rushed to where Ford was tied. He pulled the gag out of his brother's mouth. “You okay?”

“My fingers are numb, but other than that, I’m fine.”

“See?” Scotty asks, coming up behind Stan. “I didn't hurt him, just like I promised. Now come on, let's sit down and discuss what you can do for me.”

“Untie him first.”

“Not happening, Beefcake. Ain't losing my leverage.” He pulled his gun and pointed it at Ford. “Now. _Have. A._ **_Seat_ ** _._ ”

Stan sighs, not seeing any way to avoid one of them getting shot. “Fine. But no more calling me 'beefcake’ or any of your other stupid pet names.”

“ _Fine_.” Scotty flopped down on the couch and set his Colt on the coffee table. “Here’s what's gonna happen. You're gonna drive that POS of yours to the airport and fly to LA. When you get to LAX, you're gonna rent a car, drive to the location I give you and pick up some product for me. Then, you drive back here.”

"You want me to transport coke for you? You been sampling your own product again?”

Scotty laughed. “Not this time. If I did, I’d have done a few lines off your brother's bare chest. Then he and I would've had some real fun.”

Stan grabbed Scotty's collar and pulled him off the couch. “You touch him like that and I’ll cut your hands off!”

“Whoa! No need for that. He's cute, and I'd probably do him under normal circumstances, but he's not my type. You, however…” He winked at Stan.

“How many times do I have to say it? I’m not into guys.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway. You do this pickup for me, I call us even and you never have to see me again. Although, you'd be passing up the best night of your life.”

“Now I know you're high.”

“High on you. New cologne?”

“That's motor oil.”

He let go of Scotty and watched him slouch back down on the sofa. Scotty pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “This is a map to the pickup point and your flight information.”

“I never agreed to do this.”

Scotty stood, grabbed his gun off the table and pointed it at Ford.

“You'll do it. If you don't, bro gets a new hole in that pretty face of his.”

Before Stan could say anything, there was a knock on the door. “Dr. Pines? This is the sheriff. I’m doing a welfare check.”

Scotty lowered the gun slightly. “What the actual _fuck_?!”

Taking advantage of Scotty's distraction, Stan lunged forward and grabbed the Colt. As the two fought, Ford yelled for the police to break down his door. The door banged open just as a gunshot split the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, last chapter! Thanks to everyone who read and left comments/kudos. Stay tuned at the end for an important announcement!

Stan took a step back as Scotty crumpled to the floor, clutching the bleeding hole in his thigh.

“You son of a-! You shot me.”

“You shot yourself, dumbass."

He went to untie Ford as the sheriff and two deputies hauled Scotty to his feet. 

Ford stood on shaky legs and nearly hit the floor, Stan's arms around his waist the only thing stopping him. “Easy. You've been in that chair for a while, I bet.”

“Nearly two hours,” Ford replied.

Shifting position, Stan slung his brother's arm over his shoulder, supporting him as they followed the officers on to the porch. Scotty screamed obscenities and threats as he was dragged to a patrol car.

“This ain't over, Pines! You owe me and one way or another, I will collect!”

The sheriff shook his head. “How do you boys manage to get yourselves into so much trouble?”

“It's a gift,” Ford said with a chuckle. “Just ask our mother.”

The sheriff laughed. “We'll take him to the hospital to get his leg patched up, then he's heading to lock up. I’ll need you boys to come down to the station and make a statement when you feel up to it.”

“Okay. One more thing, Sheriff,” Stan said, his confusion showing. “How did you know about this? I never called.”

“You owe that little girl lunch at the diner and possibly a raise.” The sheriff jerked his thumb over his shoulder to a green pickup truck neither of them had noticed before. Leaning against the tailgate, was Wendy.

“Sixer, why don't you ride with the sheriff and go ahead and do the paperwork?”

Ford nodded as the sheriff led him to his black Crown Victoria. Stan walked over to Wendy.

“Thanks kid. I owe you one.”

“No problem, dude. You were acting so weird, I figured something had to be up.”

“Weird how?”

“You left early, you never do that. And when you do leave, you don't tell us where you're going. And the big clue was the nightly deposit. You insist on doing that at the end of the day. You'd never leave it for in the morning.”

Stan smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. “Am I that predictable?”

Wendy laughed. “Nah. Just about certain things. You take that shop super serious.”

“Yeah.”

“Come on. I’ll give you a ride into town.”

“Okay. After Ford gets done, we can hit the diner. I’m buying.”

Wendy laughed as she put the old truck in drive. Stan slouched against the seat, but couldn't relax fully. Scotty’s last threat still rung in his ears.

_ “You can come after me all you want, punk,”  _ he thought.  _ “But you touch my family again, and I’ll kill you.” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally going to be longer with Stan actually going to LA and doing the pickup, but I just didn't have enough ideas to make that plotline go anywhere, so I'm leaving it here as a prompt, if anyone wants to use it, just link it to me so I can read it! :) Here ya go:
> 
> 'Stan gets to LA and after loading the product in his rented car, the gang leader invites him back in for 'a drink for the road.' The gang leader takes a liking to Stan, and he isn't just a flirt like Scotty is....
> 
> Have fun!


End file.
